


Right to Cherish

by FallzVentus



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cat Petting, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, No Romance, Post Episode 29, Post Lorenzo Death, Post Mollymauk Death, Reference to another fic, Spoilers, dealing with death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 06:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15624138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallzVentus/pseuds/FallzVentus
Summary: Caleb is having trouble sleeping after killing Lorenzo. Now that things have calmed down, he thinks back to the conversation he and Molly had back in Zadash. What was Molly trying to tell him before he met his untimely death?





	Right to Cherish

**Author's Note:**

> Liam kind of inspired this while I was watching Talks. I also recommend reading my fic- The Past - before reading this one in order to understand why Caleb is having these thought. This fic is kind of short, but I thought it was a good one to write after everything that's happened. I hope you all enjoy it! If I bring about feels, I apologize in advance.

The night was cold and quiet. The party was unconscious in the tavern they decided to take shelter in. Fjord, Jester, and Yasha had yet to wake up. Beau and Keg were having fun with their wrestling match in their bedroom. Clay was most likely asleep or gathering herbs to make more dead people tea. Nott was staying by Jester’s side; most likely fast asleep next to her partner detective or in a chair.    
  
Caleb? Caleb was outside sitting on the roof. He was staring out at the cold sky. Now that everything was over, he was alone with his thoughts. Lorenzo was gone. His friend was avenged. But he was still up here alone and exhausted. His mind wouldn’t tear away from the lost of his friend. Mollymauk lived life to the fullest. He knew that he died doing what he loved. Caleb just wished he understood his view point a little more. How can one like himself shape themselves with such bad memories? How could someone not fall apart? He didn’t understand. How can good things rise up from so much bad?    
  
He stared blankly at the sky. He remembered the conversation he had with Molly. The comfortable silence they shared. He remembered that he started to actually see Molly as some sort of friend. They were alike in different ways. Both being heavily affected by memories. Maybe Molly was right. Maybe he could learn to cherish something after so many terrible things. He could at least try. He closed his eyes and remembered.    
  
He remembered the fire. The asylum. The screams and the pain. The confusion. The dark thoughts that plagued his mind. The fear that wouldn’t escape him. He remembered it all. He brought his knees in and held himself tight. Not the best of memories to bring up when trying to comfort yourself. He remembered panting as he ran. Running into the forest to hide from those who guided him to do terrible things. He was scared. So scared. He remembered sitting against a tree trying to calm himself down. He was clutching the amulet he stole tight in his hands. He remembered trying to remember how he ended up in this situation.    
  
Then he remembered. The sound that broke him out of his fear riddled mind. The one that gave him some amount of comfort in this dire situation. A small meow appeared in his brain. That’s right. He did have something he cherished. Something that he knew that he could love and find support in.    
  
Caleb loosened the hold on himself and pulled out his spell book. He focused on the arcane symbols and began muttering a few words. He sat in the cold winter air for about an hour before he opened his eyes and saw a familiar Bengal cat looking up at him. The wizard let out a smile and closed his spell book.    
  
“Hello friend,” he said. Frumpkin just yawned and walked up to Caleb. The cat curled next to him and began to sleep. Caleb gave a small smile and started to pet his familiar.    
  
That’s right. He had Frumpkin. Not exactly the cat from him childhood, but a cat who remains by his side; even in his darkest moments. He wondered if the fae creature knew how much he meant to him. How much he cherished his presence. How the cat simply being here made things a little easier. The nightmares and flashbacks will still arise, but Frumpkin will be there. He will be forced to take leadership roles, but he will have his familiar. His mind will travel to very dark places, but this cat will be there to help him out of the brink along with others.    
  
Caleb looked at the stars as he continued to pet Frumpkin. Molly was right. The bad memories made him realize how lucky he was to have Frumpkin. He would still rather forget everything that happened, but he has Frumpkin. At least that was one good thing that came from that terrible and horrifying experience.    
  
He wasn’t deserving of the right to cherish something, but if he was able to cherish one thing in this world... one simple thing...he’s glad that it is Frumpkin. 


End file.
